princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic (Sands of Time)
Magic (also referred to as Spells and Curses) is a powerful force and weapon in which a variety of races use in throughout the Prince of Persia: Sands of Time series. Types of Magic Powers of the Djinn The Powers of the Djinn are the magic in which all of the Djinn wield. This magic allows for the manipulation of all the natural elements for a variety of effect including Earth, Fire, Ice, Wind and Sand (considered an element in which allows the manipulation of time itself). Their magic also allows other special effects. According to Razia, only the Magic of a Djinn can directly counter another.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Xbox/PS3/PC)Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (NDS) Curses Curses are a kind of magic in which inflict personal damage to a user or subjects them to dis-favorable fates. When used on Weapons, they also damage the user who wields them overtime after each hit and usage against an opponent. Kaileena is the only specified user of curses. The power of curses aren't absolute, however, as the Prince was unaffected by the curses placed on the Lion Sword and Serpent Sword. This may be due to his placement in the timeline to kill the originator of the curse, Kaileena though the reason is left unknown.Prince of Perisa: Warrior Within Magic Artifacts Union Performed by kissing a genie whom possess an object (such as a statue), this creates an immortal bond to both the person who is bonded and the Genie in question. This union allows the user to share special powers with the Genie. The energy from this makes the bonded more physically capable as well as grant them mastery over death, though even this magic has limitations. The bonded can transfer the power of the union to another via kiss, while relinquishing their power over it. Zahra is the only known Genie to use this magic and has formed a union with both the Prince who then transferred the power to Nasreen.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii) Other Magics *'Arcane Magic': Arcane Magic has been mention to be used to augment and bestow abilities to other individuals or creatures as well as subjugate them to the user's power. Kaileena is the only known practitioner of this magic.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Official Strategy Guide, page 24 *'Enchantments': Enchantments can be used to corrupt and create life artificially. While similar to that of the corruption of the Sands of Time. Kaileena is a known practitioner of this kind of magic.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Official Strategy Guide, page 21 *'Explosive Fireball': This magic creates a powerful fireball. This is used by the Wizards.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Prima Official Strategy Guide, page 24 *'Summoner Magic': Used by the Summoners of Ratash's Army, this magic can create Wraiths and Spectresas well as create an offensive electrical shock.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Prima Official Strategy Guide, page 24 *'Wish Granting': A Genie is capable of granting the wishes of others. However, the Prince and Zahra both point out that the result of the wish granting is not like how the one who asks might imagined. Because of this, the Prince finds this magic rather unreliable. Trivia References Category:Powers